


We Were & We Are

by abberryyang



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Character Death, Drugs, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lauliver - Freeform, Laullie, Olicity one-sided attraction, Olicity post-break up, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Queen siblings, Star-crossed, lauriver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abberryyang/pseuds/abberryyang
Summary: Oliver is left with the devastating realization that his ideal world, the world in which he has always wanted, was to be married to Dinah Laurel Lance, although that realization was terribly timed.And just as Oliver is willing to go through hell to find her again, his Pretty Bird appears before him when he needs her the most. The night he meets Laurel, Oliver receives a phone call from Diggle, needing assistance to save Lyla, Sara, and Connor from the Military. All the while, Felicity is unconvinced it's Laurel who has returned and turns Oliver's team against him, in order to capture Laurel until Felicity can prove it isn't her. With so much happening, will Oliver lose his chance to be with Laurel once and for all?***This story takes place the night before Laurel's return in S5 and is a fix-it-fic from that point onwards (along with some creative decisions ["I recognize the council has made a decision, but given it's a stupid a** decision, I've elected to ignore it."]).I have no idea how long I plan to write this or how far it'll go.You all should harass me if I don't release something in a two weeks time. Harass me on Tumblr, I give you all permission: abberryyang.tumblr.com





	1. 01 Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> This chapters song are:  
> Beginning: "Loss and Regrets Suite" by Blake Neely  
> When Oliver wakes up: "Eleven Fifty-Nine Suite: by Blake Neely  
> When Oliver wakes up again: "Loss and Regrets Suite" by Blake Neely
> 
> Enjoy.

“Ollie?”

Oliver turned to the sound of Laurel’s cries, his heart wrenching, _don’t, please._   
“Ollie!”

Her hands pinched her luminous white dress, Oliver’s heart fluttered and he could see her chest raise, breathlessly, as she ran toward him. The cold air stung his lungs as a sob rumbled in his chest, _she’s so goddamn beautiful._ The dim lights of his childhood backyard lit their path into one another’s arms, and nothing stood in their way of one another as she continued to run to him, tears streaming down her face as she called his name, his arms open as tears stream.

“Ollie!” She jumped into his open arms, digging her face into his chest.

“ _Pretty Bird_ ,” Oliver smoothed her hair, pulling him closer, “if you cry, your makeup will smear.”

Laurel hit his chest with balled fists, laughter combined with her sobs, causing her nose to crinkle. With their foreheads pressed against one another, Laurel looked up into his eyes, with a soft smile, Oliver tucked his head into her collar. Breathing in her scent, Oliver closed his eyes, he had to remember her, he had to hold onto her. Running her fingers down his head, Laurel traced the back of his neck and sighed into his ear, sending shivers down his body.

"Ollie." Laurel whispered as the rain sprinkled onto her cheeks.

Lifting his head, Oliver watched the rain stain Laurel’s face, captured by her dazzling eyes. A white gleaming gazebo called out to them with fairy lights, and Oliver slid his hand down, their fingers intertwined as she led him up the steps. Pressing her against the rails, he held her face in his hands, Oliver wiped her tears and the rain, and let out a laugh, more tears streaming from his face. _They know it..._

“Ollie,” Laurel looked down to the floor and back up, holding the railing for support, hiccing, “what’s happening?”

“I’m sorry.”

Her mouth dropped, Laurel looked into his eyes for an answer, desperately, and Oliver bit down on his teeth. _They know she is all I ever wanted_...

“The man you fell in love with,” Oliver held her chin and shook his head, tears falling, “that’s not me,”

 _but they don’t know what I’ve come to realize:_  

“and I never deserved that love,” Oliver traced his thumb over her lips,

_these luscious lips, those sparkling eyes, and her forgiving nature, I never deserved it._

“and you always deserved better.”

Pulling her closer to him by the waist, Oliver placed a hand to cup the back of her head as he kissed her forehead. _I don’t deserve any of her, I never did - not even in this world._

“Please, Ollie.” Laurel held onto his arms, a sob rumbled from her chest.

“I love you.” _What cruelty is this, to lose you not once, not twice, but three times?_ Oliver held back a sob.

Laurel tipped-toe to kiss Oliver’s lips, pushing herself against him, “I love you, too.”

 _No!_ Oliver pulled away, his breath escaping his chest as the water hit his face.  
_Don’t make me choose._

“Don’t go!” Laurel reached out to him, stumbling onto a post for support.

Turning to face her, standing atop the gazebo, Oliver pressed his quivering lips together.

_She’s so goddamn beautiful._

 

Oliver woke up in a cold sweat, shouting repeatedly for Laurel, looking around the dark room. Panting heavily, he patted beside him and realized no one was there - she wasn’t where she was supposed to be. Oliver bit down on his teeth and his gasps were sharp like arrowheads. _Why?_ erupted out in sobs. It was the same beautiful nightmare since the alien invasion, he still couldn’t leave her.

“Ollie?” Thea knocked on the door.

Trying to gather himself, Oliver squeezed his chest, he couldn’t let his sister see him like this. He could hear a sigh from the other side of the door, and Oliver still couldn’t stop the arrows shooting into his chest.

“You,” Thea hesitated, “you have to let her go.”

Oliver looked down to his hand, trembling, where his broken heart was, the hand that held Laurel as she slipped away from him.

 _Let her go_.

It was the one day Oliver wished he was the Flash and not the Green Arrow - it was the one day he would always regret. Oliver ran her to the nearest hospital, he couldn’t remember if she was heavy or not, he couldn’t feel anything but the panic in his chest. Thea followed after Oliver and said everyone was trying to stop him from barging in, he doesn’t even remember any of that; all he could hear was her heartbeat and faint breathing, all he could feel was her slipping away from him.  
  
_Let her go._

When he placed her on the hospital bed, Oliver kept squeezing her hand, hoping for a sign of life from her - _that she would squeeze back_. No matter how many times the doctor spoke to him, Oliver kept shouting for her to save Laurel. The doctor grabbed Oliver's arm, forcing him to make eye contact with her,

“ _Let her go_.”

But Oliver never really did, even as he took a step back.

 

“I can’t.” Oliver leaned his back against the door, choking, the tears streaming.

Thea sighed from the other side of the door, Oliver could feel her leaning back into the door with him.

“I can’t let her go, Thea.” Oliver bit down on his lip, shaking his head. “Not after I lived through the day in my life I’ve always wanted.”

Thea, confused, asked, “What are you talking about, Ollie?”

“The,” Oliver sucked back a sob, “the alien stasis, they showed me what I wanted most.”

Thea’s jaw dropped, she looked around for a response. She was still trying to come home herself.

“I can’t do this without her, Thea, the entire reason I even started this was because of her.” Oliver began to sob. “I got to see her, talk to her, and feel her - and I realized how much I wanted that, how much I still do want that. This whole time I pushed her away, I never once thought, I never once believed that I couldn’t save her.”

Hearing her brother break, Thea pushed her lips up, she didn’t want to leave either.

“I miss her.” Oliver bit down on his teeth.

Thea looked up, trying to put together words, “Ollie, when we were in stasis, you asked me to leave with you and you gave me a choice, remember?”

Oliver didn’t respond.

“I wanted to stay at first,” Thea looked down, holding her mother’s scent close to her, “and then I had a change of heart.”

Oliver closed his eyes, holding his parents close to him.

“Now, we’re here, and while you chose to leave right away, you’re here now living there.” Thea smiled.

No response.

“I lost her, too, but never in the same way you did.” Thea bit her lip, “‘Laurel was always the better part of you’, is what Mom used to say about you two, and the better part of you is missing; I don’t expect you to be strong or recover from that overnight. I could never see you with anybody the way you were with Laurel.”

“Is that why you-?”

“Found it as such a surprise that you proposed to Felicity?” Thea finished his sentence with a chuckle, “Yes, that is one of the very obvious and glaring reasons as to why.”

Oliver took a deep breath, “It’s always Laurel.”

“Even now it still is.” Thea sighed for him.

Oliver closed his eyes, “I miss her.”

“Me too.” Thea turned to his voice.

“Her covers are starting to lose her smell.” Oliver started to tear up.

Thea looked down in pain. Her covers started losing her mom’s smell a long time ago.

“It makes me feel like I’m losing her all over again.” Oliver bit his lip.

“Me too, big brother.” she closed her eyes.

Thea listened to her brother break down for a bit longer before wishing him a goodnight. Oliver lost his other half, there were no words to comfort a loss like that, no tears that could be shed enough to mourn that, and not enough Lazarus Pits to bring back his beloved. There was no letting her go and there was no holding onto her, the world worked against them.

* * *

The sun hit Oliver’s eyes, dazed, he opened them slowly, the smell of flowers filled the room.

“Hey there.” Laurel smiled, her finger caressing his cheek.

“ _Pretty Bird_?” His voice quivered.

She bit her lip and giggled, her chocolate locks falling over her bare chest, the creamy satin sheets holding her body from him and her emerald eyes holding his stare.

“Ollie.” She exhaled.

With a rumble from his chest, his breath escaped his lungs and his tears from his eyes.

“Oh,” her hand caressed his face, “Ollie.”

“I thought I lost you.” Oliver pulled her close to him.

“No.” Fear engulfed him.

“No, no, no, no, no.” Oliver pulled in the sheets to his face, sobbing uncontrollably.

“No, no, no, no, no, please, God, no.” Hyperventilating, he pressed his back against the wooden headboard of the bed, “Don’t make me lose her again, please, God, no.”

It was another hard morning, another hard day, a battle he had to face.

“Ollie?” Thea knocked on the door.

With a sniffle, his jaw still locked, answered through heavy breaths, “Yes, Thea?”

Thea took a deep breath, he was crying again.

“I’m going to the office first.”

“Okay.” Oliver looked back to where Laurel was supposed to be.

She cried everyday when she lost her dad, when she lost Oliver, and the most when she lost her mother; Thea knew he had no strength to come in today.

“I’ll cover for you.”

Oliver looked to the door, “Speedy.”

“Ollie,” Thea placed her hand on the door, “please don’t rush this, and trust me when I say we’ll find a way to bring her back.”

Oliver bit his lip, tasting the iron. Was there even a way to bring her back?

“Trust me.” Thea whispered, closing her fist, she ran out the door.

Hours passed before Oliver finally gathered the strength to stand up. Pulling a drawer open, Oliver smiled with a soft chuckle, “I’m only going to use one, so I hope you don’t get mad when you come back.”

A picture of Laurel is on the night stand behind him, her photo he held onto during his five years on hell. Oliver got dressed for work and took a deep breath, reaching down for the photo,

“I can wait another five years of hell to see you again; I did it before.” Tucking her picture in his front pocket, Oliver smoothed her over his heart and breathed in her dissipating scent before leaving her room.

* * *

 

 


	2. 02 Just When I Needed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperately, Oliver goes to The Foundry to have a piece of Laurel near him, and is thrown into shock at what he finds - better yet, who he finds. Right after, Oliver receives a phone call from his brother-in-arms, John Diggle, and they both discover some shocking secrets that will change all of their lives as they know it. How will the group handle all these twists and shocks?  
> \---  
> The chapter songs are:  
> Beginning: "Dusk Till Dawn ft. Sia" by ZAYN, Sia  
> Oliver enters the Foundry: "Hold Back the River" by James Bay  
> Oliver puts the phone on the main frame: "Arrow Theme" by Blake Neely  
> [Spoiler] heard over the Comms: "Arrow - Suicide Squad Suite" by Blake Neely  
> [Spoiler] reveals Lyla's inner demon: "Epic Build Up Music - Movie Film Scene Scores Soundtracks CLIMACTIC TENSION CLIMAX FINAL EPIC" on YouTube  
> When Diggle makes a decision and Oliver decides to bring Laurel with him: "Oliver Returns" by Blake Neely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after the scene in "Arrow" S5.09, when we see Felicity mourning the loss of Billy in her place.

The sky blew over the empty city like dark blue silk in the cold wind, illuminating against the glass windows with stars, like glitter. The orange light dimly lit Oliver’s hideout, a rooftop full of workout equipment, worn and overused, along with a rack of weapons neatly placed next to the rooftop door. The sounds of Oliver working out echoed across the sunset sky, a soft rattle of the weights with each pull of the cord, and he lunged his right arm forward with a grunt of air, and then again with his left arm. Potted plants, flowers, and vines surrounded him, growing abundantly around the rest of the rooftop, from the greenhouse he installed a year ago. It was a place for him to get away from the noise, the bustle of life, and the one place where he could call his own, enjoying the night sky or bright sun. It was a place to breathe.

Panting, Oliver let go of the weights with a soft thud, and laid on his back, staring at the sky. With a deep breath, Oliver pushed the air out slowly from his body and recalled a conversation with Thea,

“You need to talk to someone, Ollie.”

 _Who do I talk to now, Thea?_ Oliver sat up, licking his lips and massaging his temple.

Frustrated, Oliver stood up and held the bricks overlooking the city. The rumble in his chest, beating his already battered heart. Everything he did resulted in the loss of someone, someone completely innocent to whatever it was that he got himself in. The self-loathing words eating him alive, Oliver slammed his fists and felt the pain of the bricks stinging. This is all Oliver knew, the pain. Agony filled the sky with Oliver’s scream, the comfort of his friends before meant nothing, because there was a void in the sky where a star should be. Once more, the pain carved it’s way into his hands and climbed it’s way back into his heart.  
Malone was gone.

And his star, his _Pretty Bird_ , the person he ran to for comfort, was gone.

The drink with Susan was nice, but, it wasn’t the same - _not the same with her_.

Oliver was a fool, he couldn’t replace her in his heart, and when he thought he was moving on he was still trying to replace her - to fill her unending void. There was no one ever in this world who would be like her. He had to go see her, Oliver needed to see her, the closest bit of her that he could.

***

Fingers heavy, Oliver entered the code to the Foundry. Oliver tried to convince himself that she would be there, even if it was just her outfit, the shadow of her - he needed to talk to her. Laurel’s scent was fleeting from her room, and all he would have left was behind a glass case, solidifying her memory that she was here. There was nothing here but that, that small piece that he could keep safe - her proudest memory of being out there _with him_. He just needed something - something to hold onto, no matter how silly it may be.

The doors opened to the Foundry and Oliver rushed over to her - he needed to be near her, even if there would be a glass case between them. A familiar scent rushed over him, invading his every being and holding him tight, it wasn’t the smell of the Foundry - _it was her_.

Oliver looked up to the person before him, his heart wrenching, _don’t, please._

“Hi, Ollie.”

There she was. Her emerald eyes staring into him, Oliver’s heart fluttered and he could see her chest raise, breathlessly, as she stepped towards him. Her floral scent hugged his lungs as a sob rumbled in his chest, _she’s so goddamn beautiful._ The dim lights of the Foundry lit from behind him, revealing her face to him, and nothing stood in their way of one another as she extended her arm out to him, tears filling her eyes as she called his name once more. Frozen, he allowed her fingers to caress his face, closing his eyes and breathing in a full breath.

_It felt so real._

“ _Pretty Bird_ ,” Oliver pulled her into his arms, his lips against her ear, both their eyes closed, “are you really here?”

Laurel held his shoulders, opening her eyes and breathing him in, “Are you?”

Placing his hand on the back of her head, he kissed her hair, begging, “Don’t leave me.”

“Ollie.” Laurel clenched his jacket. She wasn’t prepared for this.

Taking a step back to look down at her, Oliver held her face to look up at him, quivering,

“I can’t lose you again.”

“I’m sorry.” Laurel looked down. His words left her breathless.

Tightening his lips, Oliver shook his head, his voice breaking, “No, I should’ve protected you.” kissing her forehead, “I’m not going to make that mistake again.”

Laurel curled into his arms, remembering how good it felt to fit perfectly like this - it was where she was always meant to be, a second chance. Would his words hold true, could she believe him this time, and was there any reason to doubt his affection for her? Did she even want to know?

“Oh!” Laurel tried to take a step back.

Oliver’s phone was ringing and vibrating, and Oliver remained unmoved, holding Laurel.

“Ollie, your phone.” Laurel looked around the room.

“I’ve dreamt of this time and time again, I’m sure it’s just my alarm clock.” Oliver continued to close his eyes.

“Ollie.” Laurel smirked, chuckling, “I am not a dream.”

“Are you sure?”  Oliver forehead wrinkled.

Laurel laughed, “Yes, Ollie, I’m sure; pick it up, it might be important - a call this late usually is.”

“Pinch me first.” Oliver opened his eyes, a defiant look.

Laurel raised an eyebrow, her smile lit his world.

“I didn’t feel anything.”

“Shut up!” Laurel smacked Oliver, “Pick up the phone.”

Laughing, Oliver gasped for air and answered his phone,

“Hello?”

Oliver walked over to the main frame with Laurel following, his sudden serious demeanor threw Laurel off. Was he always like this? A frantic voice was on the other line, Oliver asking the person to calm down.

“Hold on, we’ll get this squared.”

Placing phone on the monitor, Oliver put the phone on speaker mode and asked,

“Where are you headed?” Oliver licked his lips and bit down.

“I’ll send you my direct coordinates.” Diggle sighed.

A gun cocked back over the phone.

“A sniper?” Oliver raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not sure if it’s a party or not; I didn’t necessarily receive a personal invitation.”

Laurel looked up to Oliver, scratching his chin as he looked at the screen.

“Any idea where they are?”

“Lyla explicitly said at the safehouse on 18th St.”

Looking down to his hands, she held his hand, stopping him from rubbing his finger and thumb against one another. When their eyes met, Oliver dropped his guard, running his finger over her cheek.

“Digg,” Oliver turned back to the main frame with a sigh, “I need to be there with you.”

“Oliver,” Diggle chuckled, “I am always going to need you,” licking his lips, he sighed, “but I don’t know what they are doing with my family or what they are planning to do.”

“Any idea who we’re up against before you go Rambo on them?” Oliver pulled up cameras from inside the building.

“Nope.” Diggle took a deep breath, “Got a call from Lyla and came running.”

“Now that doesn’t sound like you.” Oliver retorted.

“Isn’t that women do to you?” Diggle retorted back.

“Yeah.”

Laurel blushed when she looked up to Oliver’s gaze, turning away.

“Alright,” Oliver sighed, “I got the cameras pulled up and it’s definitely a trap, there are men surrounding the door, guns galore.”

“Ahh, go figure.” Diggle groaned.

“Although I don’t see Lyla, Junior, or Sara.” Oliver squinted his eyes, looking through all cameras.

“Can you get a line in there to see if you can hear anything?”

“On it.” Oliver licked his lips, pressing more buttons on the main frame.

“Boy, am I glad that you never leave the Foundry.” Diggle laughed.

Laurel raised an eyebrow and Oliver shook his head, “I’m just glad you called me.”

“Always, I know I can rely on you to have my back.”

 

“You’re wasting your time, my husband isn’t an idiot to come into this trap.” Lyla could be heard struggling over the comm.

“Lyla!” Diggle bit down his teeth.

“Your kids are more well behaved than you are, Michaels.” Waller sneered.

“Waller?” Oliver and Diggle whispered.

“They don’t have anything to fear from the likes of you.” Lyla responded.

“Then they are just as incompetent as you are.” Waller sighed, “I really was hoping you would leave this “motherhood” stuff behind.”

“Someone as heartless as you wouldn’t understand.” Lyla retorted.

“On the contrary, Michaels, I just understand that I have a duty, and that is for the common good - I am not acting selfishly as you are.”

“Selfishly?” Lyla could be heard trying to jump out of her chair.

“Of course, while you are busy thinking of yourself, your own offspring, I am here trying to keep everyone alive.”

“Mommy!” Junior could be heard.

“Mommy’s okay, Junior, watch your sister.” Lyla spoke calmly.

“Hmph.” Waller chuckled, “Hopefully he has the temperment of his father and comes rushing in soon. I don’t have the patience to deal waiting any longer.”

“Why are you even doing this, Waller?” Lyla asked, “This is below you, kidnapping my kids and I, and for Diggle’s capture?”

“Well, the Military offered to release me if I bring them in Diggle, some bad blood apparently? It was no surprise that you aided in his escape. Military saw you and wants to put me back as head of ARGUS. After we get your husband, you’re done for.” Waller answered.

Waller’s heels clacked around the room and came to a stop, “Oh, don’t give me that look, you know exactly what that means.”

“You are not allowed to touch a hair on my children’s head.” Lyla threatened.

“You had no problem doing it to other children.”

The silence thickened.

“It was your program -.”

“That you kept around, knowing that children are experimented on, and you allowed it to continue, because even you know the means benefits the end. Quit this charade of being a loving mother and wife, you are just like me and you hate me because all you can see is yourself.”

“Lyla.” Diggle sighed.

Laurel took a step back, pulling her sleeve down further, biting on her teeth.

Oliver reached out to her and looked up to see the fear in her face.

“We gotta save them, my kids are in there and she is still my wife.” Diggle took a deep breath.

“Looks like they are going to wait all night for you.” Oliver walked over to his glass case.

“Time to suit up.” Diggle’s phone clicked off and he could be heard over the monitor more clearly.

Laurel stood next to Oliver, looking from him to her outfit, and took a deep breath.

“Man, I am still jealous of your helmet.” Oliver chuckled, Oliver turned on his earpiece.

“Cisco’s got the hook-up.” Diggle singsonged.

“Of course, I don’t need the auto-aim.” Oliver winked over to Laurel.

Laurel’s eyes perked up, followed by a smile, and looked over to him - always the tease.

With a burst of laughter, Digg sighed, “I’m gonna give you that.”

“And hey,” Oliver took a deep breath, “I’m going to bring a familiar face.”

Laurel’s heart dropped.

“Yeah, is it Speedy?” Diggle asked.

Holding his hand out to Laurel, Oliver smiled, “It’s a surprise.”

Biting down on her lip, Laurel smiled and took a deep breath, taking Oliver’s hand.

“Alright, what’s your OTA?” Diggle sighed.

“5 minutes.” Oliver turned off the comms and pulled Laurel in for an embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I much preferred the idea of John reaching out to Oliver, in regards to his family, to plan things out.  
> The one thing John always feels, strongly of, is to not allow your judgement to be clouded, which is why when he allowed Andy to cloud his mind, it resulted in the passing of Laurel - a burden that John regrets deeply. This time, John wants things to be different and trusts Oliver's judgement, something that he is still working on, since he thinks of Oliver as his brother moreso than Andy now. 
> 
> I am so excited to showcase Lyla with a storyline of her own, apart from Diggle while still including him and the kids. And I am even more excited to bring back Waller and see how her return impacts Lyla's story along with the entirety of Star City! Were you all just as shocked to find out The Wall has returned?!
> 
> There are little splashes of LaurelxOliver that I hope aren't taking away too much from the suspense of the story, and I love the idea that Oliver becomes a child around Laurel. It's just fitting since that is Oliver, his demeanor from before the island, along with still maintaining his maturity and composure around others. I love the idea of Oliver having his own escape, and coming to love nature since his journey on the island. 
> 
> Fun fact: I actually tried my best to parallel the scene with LaurelxOliver with Oliver's dream of Laurel in the last chapter! 
> 
> Quick Question: Do any of you like the music I picked? I've been putting a lot of effort into finding the perfect music to portray the scenes, but I am finding it a bit time consuming. I enjoy doing it, don't get me wrong, I just want to know if anyone else likes them as well or I might just drop them.


	3. 03 Crying Canary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Spartan go to save Lyla and the kids, the unimaginable happens. Is this the end for our heroes? In a blink of an eye, everything is going to change more than it already has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [03.01] Oliver and Laurel have a heated conversation: “Love Me Harder” by Ariana Grande  
> [03.02] Diggle finds out Laurel is alive: “Homecoming" by Audiomachine  
> [03.03] When the explosion goes off & Laurel and Lyla team up: “Revolution” by The Score  
> [03.04] [Spoiler]: “I Can’t Breathe” by Bea Miller

“He may or may not freak out.” Oliver shouted over the motorcycle.  
“Yeah, I don’t think it was the greatest idea to “surprise him”.” Laurel shouted back.  
“Hopefully he doesn’t mistake you for someone else.” Oliver laughed.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, there was someone going around in your suit pretending to be you.”  
“Huh. Interesting.”  
“I know, you’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”  
“But why am I the one driving?” Laurel revved the motorcycle on the highway.  
“Because I want to hold you.” Oliver tightened his grip around her.  
Laurel shook her head, “Why am I attracted to you again?”  
“It was definitely not for man points if that’s what you’re inferring.” Oliver laughed.

* * *

“Hey Digg, we’re near site.” Green Arrow turned on his comms.  
The bug out house was near the docks, close enough to crime and far enough from civilization that people wouldn’t expect the place. As usual, the docks were empty and if there were ever any people, they were sure to be quiet because they were usually up to no good. The river was a nice background noise if anyone wanted to use the bug out as a place to get away from the world. Of course the fumes from the cargo ships weren’t as pleasing. The place isn’t meant as a place for living, but occasionally, the recruits would use it as a place to get away from the busyness of life.  
“Alright, who’d you bring with?” Spartan rolled back his shoulder.  
“Ahh,” Green Arrow looked over to her, “you’ll find out.”  
How much longer could Oliver keep it a secret, what if he was just hallucinating Laurel here? She was definitely here longer than any dream he had of her before, but Oliver couldn’t be sure, and, even if it was a dream or a hallucination, he certainly didn’t want to wake up. The idea of being in a coma was welcoming at this point.  
Spartan chuckled, “Man, you are really determined about this surprise.”  
“Of course! I am good at keeping secrets.” Green Arrow chuckled back.  
Black Canary pulled up her gloves and took a deep breath. What was she doing here? This isn’t exactly apart of the plan - hell, none of this was. Of course, this is Oliver Queen we’re talking about, nothing ever goes as planned. Staring off into the distance, Black Canary licked her lips, and contemplated whether she should leave or not.  
“What’s wrong, Pretty Bird?” Oliver turned off his comms.  
“Green Arrow,” Black Canary looked down, “I don’t know if I belong here.”  
His eyes furrowed, his lips pushed up, and he held her arm, “I won’t push you if you don’t want to.”  
Looking away, Laurel shook her head, “It’s just, you’ve been doing this without me already and -.”  
“Hey, don’t think that way. I haven’t felt as whole as I do, right here, with you beside me.” Oliver interrupted her.  
Lost in his blue eyes, she could feel her heart flutter and Laurel opened her lips to speak. Breathing him in, Laurel nodded her head. Why did she give into him so easily? This isn’t apart of the plan at all - none of this is. It’s always sticking to the plan, and yet, he, he always found a way to distract her.   
Oliver walked her near the door, close enough to get there in two minutes, far enough that they couldn’t see or hear her. Tracing his hand over hers, Oliver lingered over her fingertips. What if when he walked away, what if when Oliver went to the rooftop, he would look down and Laurel would be gone? Would he be able to bare it being another dream?  
“I…” Oliver trailed off his words with a sigh.  
Laurel dipped her head to the side, searching for his ocean eyes, “Ollie, what’s wrong?”  
“I…” Oliver closed his eyes and shook his head, “I don’t want to wake up.”  
He was still worried about that.   
Laurel chuckled and held his face to look at her, “Open your eyes, Ollie.”   
Her voice was so soothing, like warm honey on a cold day, and Oliver savored the memory.  
“Ollie.” Laurel lifted her other hand to cup his face, “Open your eyes.”  
Would she disappear, would her scent vanish?  
Closing her own eyes just as he opened his, Laurel leaned in and pressed her lips against his - and just like that, Oliver knew he wasn’t dreaming anymore. Oliver could finally close his eyes without a worry. Cuping the back of her head, Oliver held her as close as he possibly could, finding the clothes between them frustrating. It wasn’t just the scent he missed and it wasn’t just the touch, what Oliver missed the most was the way Laurel tasted. The way her lips felt against his, it wasn’t a dream, a dream could never deliver this sensation to him - she was real.  
“I reached out to Overwatch and filled her in, she’s gonna be our eyes.” Spartan said over the comms, interrupting Oliver and Laurel.  
Panting heavily, the two stared into one another’s eyes - hungry. When was the last time their lips touched this way, when was the last time their eyes hungered for one another this way, and when would be the next time they could be this way without interruptions? Laurel licked her lips, biting down on them, as she looked into his eyes tracing her tongue. Oliver held her chin, popping her lip from her teeth,  
“I’m not done with you.” Oliver looked into her eyes, breathing heavily.  
“I hope not.” Laurel bared her teeth to him, looking down at his lips.  
“Don’t worry, Oliver; I’m okay.” Felicity took a deep breath, “You gotta put your hair in a bun, drink some coffee, and handle it - we need to get John’s family back.”  
Right. Oliver’s mood changed. Billy. With a deep sigh, Green Arrow kissed Laurel’s forehead,  
“Turn on your comms and, whenever you’re ready, let the team know you’re here - we all miss you.”  
With a smile, Laurel nodded her head as their fingertips slipped from one another.  
“Alright, so Waller, by some miracle, is alive and probably already knows we have eyes into the hidey-hole, and is prepared to do something drastic. She’s got four men on the door and three next to the kids, and another holding a gun to Lyla’s head. The kids are safe in the other corner, near to the door, but there’s a wall between them and the door. Sara is getting restless and Junior’s being the good brother that he is and trying to keep her quiet.”  
“What about Waller?” Green Arrow asked as he turned on his comms.  
“She is standing behind Lyla, and they are about a good twenty-five feet away from the door, the kids are in the corner about a good thirty-two feet from the door.”  
“Good enough for an explosion.” Spartan reached in his bag.  
“Perfect for an explosion!” Overwatch smiled, “There aren’t any windows on the main floor, only on the second, that can’t be reached.”  
“Alright, give me two minutes and we are going to go hard.”  
“I’ll come from the roof, there’s a window up there.”  
“You love making an entrance.” Spartan laughed.  
“Wouldn’t be a Queen if I didn’t.” Oliver smiled.  
Laurel shook her head, listening to them.  
“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask,” Overwatch took a deep breath, “but do any of you know why Laurel’s line opened?”  
“What?” Spartan could be heard running faster, his voice shaking, “Laurel?”  
Laurel could see Spartan running to her, she knew he felt guilty about her death, and there was nothing she could do to stop him from feeling that way. The anxiety could be felt in her chest, when was the last time she saw him? Laurel couldn’t remember - and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to remember.   
Spartan pressed the side of his helmet, turning the black visor to clear, his eyes filled with tears - was it really her? Panting heavily, he could see her eyes, and tackled her in a hug, whispering  
“Laurel!” he could feel her, “It’s - is it really you? This better not be a sick joke of Oliver’s!”  
Tapping his back, Laurel could tell how much she was loved and missed and chuckled “It’s me.”  
“What the hell?” Overwatch covered her mouth, after slamming the main frame. Backing away, Felicity looked over to Laurel’s manikin, without a suit, “How is that even possible?”  
Spartan let go of Laurel, with a confused expression, “Our comms just got cut off.”  
“Overwatch?” Oliver tried to turn on his comms, “Overwatch?”  
No answer.  
“We’ve got more pressing matters.” Black Canary looked over her shoulder, taking a step back.  
“Oliver’s smart enough to know the explosion will be the signal.” Spartan looked at the explosion in his hand, pistol in the other.  
Nodding her head, Black Canary followed behind Spartan.

* * *

“Maybe your husband isn’t planning on coming.” Waller looked at her watch.  
“My dad isn’t dumb enough to fall for this.” Junior glared from his chair.  
Waller looked from Lyla to Junior, contemplating if she wanted to threaten him, “We’ll see.”  
She liked Lyla too much to continue teasing her, it was a shame that Waller would have to kill Lyla after this. Guess that was more than enough torture for the kids, to watch their mother murdered before them, but she’s done crueler things than that to children.  
“Please, do anything you want to me but let my kids go.” Lyla bit down on her tongue.  
Lyla couldn’t let Waller do those experiments on her kids - not them.  
“Oh, begging?” Waller scoffed, “You finally realize what a predicament you are in.”  
“Leave my kids out of this.” Lyla demanded.  
“I don’t think you are in a position to make demands, Michaels.” Waller stood before Lyla.  
“And you aren’t in a position to give me orders.” Lyla glared up at Waller.  
“You - .”  
An explosion from the front door sent Waller into Lyla, knocking them both over and breaking the chair. The rubble knocked two of her men over and dazed everyone in the room, while two of the men over by the kids rushed over to Waller. Shaking off the deafness and dazed sensation, Waller shouted for her men to get Diggle, reminding them they needed him alive. Waller pulled out her side-arm, and, with the help of one of her men, stood up trying to find Lyla.  
“Shit.”  
Lyla tackled down one of the men, flipping off his helmet and knocking him unconscious.  
“Mommy!” Sara shouted.  
“It’s okay, baby, Mommy’s here, she’s not leaving you.” Lyla’s tears streamed as she got up.  
“Is it Daddy?” Junior coughed.  
“Yep, it certainly is.” Lyla started laughing through sobs, untying her kids, she was that close to losing them.  
Waller’s eyes followed a shadow falling down and saw a smoke grenade, her eyes widened, “Dammit!”  
Green Arrow crashed through the ceiling window, the glass shattering everywhere, and shot an Arrow at one of the men near the door. Spartan appeared from the smoke, punching the other man in the face, he wrapped his left arm around the guys neck, tucking him under his arm and sending a kick into the gut. Taking his gun, Spartan chucks it over to Lyla, who caught it as she hid her children behind her, like a well-oiled machine. Sliding the band around her, Lyla steadied the gun to face Waller and the four men next to her. Black Canary comes from behind Spartan, slamming one of the men into the ground with an arm hook, just as they were about to punch Spartan from behind, and dove forward to pin the another of Waller’s men down, Spartan kicked off the helmet and Black Canary punched the guy out. Standing up, Black Canary smiled over to Green Arrow running over to the kids. Damn, did she miss this.  
“You’re out of luck, Waller.” Lyla panted, her hair a mess.  
Waller looked around the room, Green Arrow and Spartan were on the other side of the room, the safety of the gun still up, and with a smile, she laughed, “I think you are.”  
The room lit up, as Spartan and Green Arrow shouted in desperation, running to tackle Waller and her men. Just as quickly as they got the upper hand, they lost it. John would lose his family and Oliver would lose Laurel all over again, and just as before, John would be at fault for, not just Laurel but, everything. Has the story come to another end?   
Laurel took a deep breath, standing next to Lyla, no matter how much she hated humans, she couldn’t let anything happen to the children - she just couldn’t keep a secret.  
Lyla turned to look back to her children, time stopping, her heart dropped - her entire life’s purpose. The fear inscribed on her daughter’s lovely face and the bravery, even in the face of death, that her son wore. Junior held his sister behind him, such valor could only come from his father. Lyla looked over to Johnny, her loving husband, and the way his face wore such determination always fascinated her. What would she give up to keep them safe? Waller was right though, she couldn’t let go of her children or her husband, and Lyla could die happily knowing she kept them safe. Only thing is - they weren’t, she couldn’t die yet.  
Turning back to face Waller, Lyla roared a loud battle cry, shattering the time barrier, and held up her arms, energy beams forming from her hands - the heat emitting a light around her. Black Canary let out a whirlwind of a Canary Cry, tearing the rubble around Lyla’s hole behind Waller open and sending her men out the torn wall. Slamming into the bottom of the wall, all of Waller’s air escaped her lungs, the rubble held Waller as Black Canary’s Canary Cry shook her body, biting down on her teeth in pain, watching in fear as her men fly past her. With a quick breath, Lyla and Laurel’s chaos came to a close as they analyzed the damage, and looked to one another, with a soft chuckle.  
“We make a good team.” Lyla laughed.  
“Yeah, we do.” Laurel raised an eyebrow, nodding her head.  
Spartan and Green Arrow stared in awe from the door, trying to puzzle together how Laurel’s Canary Cry managed to cause a whirlwind and Lyla has energy beams coming from her hands.  
“Damn.” was all that could come from them as they ran over to their loved ones.  
“That was so cool, Mom!” Junior held his Mom’s arm.  
“Mom, you are a superhero!” Sara held Lyla’s leg.  
Smiling down to her children, Lyla kneeled to hold them, kissing their foreheads, and looked over to John. It was going to be OK. There were so many questions she had herself, but all that mattered is her kids were safe, and that the man of her dreams came to her rescue - whenever she needed him, he was there. Lyla opened her arms to welcome him into their hug, kissing him, as they pressed their foreheads against one another.  
Green Arrow ran over to Black Canary, holding her face, and pressed his temple against hers, “I thought I was going to lose you again.”  
Maybe he doesn’t know. “You’re not gonna lose me.”  
They both closed their eyes, this wasn’t a dream.  
“This was for the greater good, Lyla.” Waller panted, interrupting their moments.  
Waller painfully tried to stand herself up, lifting an arm up to gain balance of herself with the rubble. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go down.  
“You can have ARGUS, Waller, I don’t want it and I never did.” Lyla stood up.  
Waller shook her head, coughing, “There is so much potential for you, and you’re just wasting it all away.”  
John carried baby Sara and held Junior’s hand as Lyla walked over to Waller, “Come on, Amanda, let’s go, I can’t leave you here like this.”  
“I’m counting on that, Michaels.” Waller stabbed a cold object into Lyla, “Your heart was always your biggest weakness.”   
“Lyla!” John screamed.  
“Mommy!” The two kids screamed in unison.  
Lyla stumbled backwards, turning to face her family, a knife in her stomach, “Baby.”  
With a sharp gasp, Green Arrow went after Waller, who jumped behind the rubble. Rushing over to her, John and the kids surrounded her, tears streaming their faces, the kids begging their mother not to go and John held her hand. Lyla smiled, breathing slowly and painfully, she wished her children weren’t here to see this, and hell, she never wanted Johnny to see her like this. A blinding light came from where there was supposed to be blood, confusion filled the air,  
“Just hold on, okay, Baby? Laurel’s calling the parameds right now.”  
“Johnny,” Lyla’s mouth poured out blinding lights, hiccing.  
“What’s happening to you?” John tried to laugh as tears streamed.  
“Keep them safe, Johnny.” Lyla heaved out, she didn’t have time to question it.  
“Lyla, don’t talk like that.” John held her hand tighter.  
The light rapidly spread over Lyla’s body and she began to levitate. The kids shouting repeatedly for their mother, and trying to fan off the lights, John still holding her hand. Lyla didn’t know what was coming from her lips, and she couldn’t begin to wrap her head around anything that was happening. All she knew is that she kept her family safe and she could die happily, and that she needed to tell Johnny this, it was important,  
“Find me, Johnny.”  
Just like that, a bright light blinded all of them and she was gone, Lyla disappeared. The kids broke down in sobs, Laurel holding them, Oliver came back, slamming his first against the wall and cursing, and John looked from his hands to the sky, breaking down into a loud cry.   
The world was cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad.  
> More sad.


	4. 04 Here Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the aftermath of losing Lyla, Felicity tries to pinpoint the blame onto Laurel's return, and John has little patience to deal with Felicity's remarks about Laurel, after she turned off the comms, and leaves angry. With just Felicity, Oliver, and Laurel in the foundry, Felicity finds herself in a familiar place she never intended to return to. Will Oliver and Laurel ever get a chance to be alone together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [04.01] Opening/ Diggle mourns Lyla: “You Will Find Me” by Alex&Sierra  
> [04.02] Diggle argues w/Felicity: “While Everything Burns" by Fabrizio Paterlini  
> [04.03] Felicity questions Laurel’s return to Oliver: “Gleypa Okkur / Swallow Us" by Ólafur Arnalds  
> [04.04] Oliver apologizes to Laurel/ Felicity talks to Oliver after the drinks: “Lover’s Lament” by William Davies

The Foundry was quite, the room heavy with a sense of dread. The team already changed back into their civilian clothing, and sat around, staring at one another. John leaned back in one of the chair’s, holding Junior against his chest as he slept. No one wanted to break the silence as they wonder if their mission was a success or a failure. Laurel leaned back into the couch against the wall, and took a deep breath. Oliver draped a blanket around the sleeping Sara, covering Laurel’s arms as she held her. Caressing Sara’s hair, Laurel pressed her lips against Sara’s head. Oliver sat next to them, giving some distance, licking his lips, he looked over to Felicity, leaning against the main frame, still staring at Laurel. The two children’s clothes were still covered in dust, John did his best to dust them off, and no matter what they said to him, he couldn’t respond yet.

“Mommy just teleported to another world, Daddy.” Junior held his dad’s face, wiping away his tears, “She’ll be back, Daddy.”

“Don’t cry, Daddy, Mommy’s gonna be back.” Sara held her dad’s hand.

It wasn’t a conversation anyone was prepared to have with them, and John didn’t want to have it yet - at least not right now. The little strength he had left was reserved for holding himself together, even though he was already doing a terrible job at it. At least the kids were asleep now, they were convinced they could see their mom in their dreams, claiming she just joined the stars.

“They’ve got a crazy imagination.” John broke the silence.

The three looked over to John, who solemnly chuckled as he looked at Sara.

“It’s how they cope.” Laurel’s eyes clouded with tears, “They come up with stories that they’ve seen from movies to understand death - she’s only two and he’s barely ten.”

Oliver ran his thumb under Laurel’s eyes, and she reflexively lifted her head up, allowing him to wipe her tears. Placing his arm around her, Laurel curled into Oliver with Sara between them, tucking her legs underneath herself and he rested his other hand on Laurel’s leg. When Oliver came back, Laurel was protecting kids then, too, and even now, something activated in her to have a strong Canary Cry.

“Now that the kids are asleep, let’s talk adult.” Felicity smoothed down her dress, sighing, and stood up from the mainframe.

“Waller mentioned something about the greater good, that if Lyla died, it would benefit everyone.” John sighed, turning to Felicity.

“We have to figure out what she meant by that -.” Oliver placed his hand on his knees and stood up.

“No,”Felicity hand motioned, forcibly smiling, “I’m not talking about that, not talking about  _ that _ , at all; I’m talking about something else that is more pressing.”

Confused, John and Oliver looked to one another and Felicity scoffed in disbelief.

“We’re really not going to talk about this, this,” Felicity hand motioned a cage, “this person or thing in front of us?”

Diggle sat up with Junior still sleeping, his brows furrowing and jaw tightening.

“Are neither of you seeing what I am seeing?” Felicity nervously chuckled, pointing her finger “who exactly is _ that _ and how did  _ that _ get here?”

Laurel sank back into her seat. She was “that”.

Oliver licked his lips, and pulled his arm out from behind Laurel, shaking his head.

“Do we even need to question it?” Diggle asked for Oliver, shaking his head at Felicity, “Laurel’s back, I don’t understand why we even need to question it - she saved my family, Felicity.”

It was never like John to speak out against Felicity, his blood boiled and his voice shook,

“The thing we should be focusing on is why Waller took away Lyla from me and the kids, she didn’t just take her, she killed her claiming it was for the greater good, Felicity, that’s what we should be talking about.”

“John,” Felicity raised her voice back through closed teeth, doing hand motions “it’s because of  _ her _ , Lyla is  _ dead _ . Why else is it that she just “coincidentally” come back and at this “convenient” time - or did you “conveniently” forget about those “coincidences”? Like how you are “conveniently” forgetting that this is not  _ our _ Laurel.”

“Lyla is dead because of Waller, don’t try to pin this on something it isn’t.” Diggle struggled to hold back his voice, standing up with Junior in his arms, “You would know that if you didn’t shut off the comms.”

“Don’t walk away from me, John.” Felicity fumed, “This is important, we have no idea who she is, or if she should even be holding Sara,  _ baby _ Sara, your daughter! When,” Felicity pointed to Laurel, “she could be the one who is out to kill you and your entire family.”

“No,” John turned around, placing a sleeping Junior in the back part of the wagon stroller, pointing at Felicity, “you don’t talk to me like that -  _ ever _ .”

John signaled over to Laurel to bring Sara over, and looked back over to Felicity,

“Laurel saved my family, I trust her with my life like I did out in the field today, and whatever B.S. comes out of your mouth, I don’t want to hear it. I understand your grieving, Felicity, but you have no right to drag my family or Laurel through the mud. I called for your help, not for your judgements.”

“John,” Felicity took a step back, biting down on her teeth, hands balled up at her side, “don’t treat me like a child.”

Taking Sara from Laurel, Diggle placed her into the front part and sighed, turning to Felicity,

“I asked for your help because I think of you as an adult and because I trust you same way I trust Laurel, but, when you make childish accusations, like Laurel is the reason I lost Lyla or that she’s out to murder my entire family, I question whether or not you really are an adult.”

Felicity bit down on her tongue, wanting to jump back an answer, digging her nails into her fists.

“I needed you out there and you abandoned me,” John shook his head, “and this isn’t the first time that’s happened, now I question if it will be the last.” 

Her mouth dropped and Felicity looked around the floor, her tears pouring from the edges. John pressed the elevator button, his back to her. Felicity didn’t know what to do or how to feel, her emotions overwhelmed her and her cheeks burned with frustration, 

“I am asking a perfect, logical, question in regards to this situation, John. Sure, I may have gone a bit too far with bringing up Lyla, but I have absolutely no doubt in my mind that this -.”

“And Laurel, whatever rendition she is, hasn’t abandoned me.” John interrupted Felicity, looking to Laurel and back to Felicity, the elevator door opening, “Whatever you’re thinking, I don’t want to hear it. If it wasn’t for Laurel, I would’ve lost my entire family tonight, Felicity, and as much as I care about you, I don’t care about what you have to say right now.”

Pulling the kids into the elevator behind him, John took a deep breath and the elevator door closed. The emptiness consumed Felicity and she looked over Oliver for comfort. Was this how it was like for him, watching the arrows fly into him, Billy, the door closing? With a deep breath coming out in sobs, Felicity painfully watched him walk over to Laurel and she shook her head. He wasn’t her’s anymore.

“I can’t believe you think she’s real.” Her tears fell. Please don’t fall for her.

“Felicity,” Oliver stood next to Laurel, “stop talking about her that way, especially in front of her.”

“That’s not Laurel.” Felicity locked her jaw open, trying to stop her tears, “Laurel’s dead and dead people stay dead.”

Laurel’s heart dropped. How many people has she, herself, lost and said the same thing?

“Felicity.” Oliver warned, “stop.”

“Oliver.” Laurel placed her hand on his chest, standing in front of him.

Even with her hand on his heart, Oliver couldn’t let Felicity talk badly about Laurel in front of her. All this time, Oliver searched for a way to bring back Laurel, like how they brought back Thea and Sara, there had to be a way, Laurel always tells him that he doesn’t give up and finds a way - and for once, something came to him and he never gave up. Laurel’s here now and there was no more need to question it. But then his heart dropped, Oliver looked down to see Laurel’s beautiful emerald eyes, sparkling from tears.

Her lips quivered, Laurel couldn’t bare it, the idea of Oliver being gone forever. After all this time, Oliver is here and he loves her - this Oliver found his way back home to her, to  _ her _ . Maybe there’s a reason there was nowhere else for her to go but here. Afterall, how long has it been since she wanted him to look at her with those eyes again, to have his words spin her world, and his hands to hold her steady? It’s been too long. And if Laurel is to lose Oliver again, at least she would have this chance to hold his heart.

“No.” Felicity’s cheek shook, her heels clacking as she stormed off to the back.

Oliver licked his lips, closing his eyes and sighing, “I’m so sorry that she -.”

Laurel pressed her forehead against his heart, interrupting him, and took a deep breath, the tears dropping. She didn’t want to lose this. Of course, this wasn’t the plan, to have Oliver back, but this changes everything - he really loves her, more than she knew. Why give this up, any of it, if it meant having him? Screw the plan.

Holding her hair, Oliver kissed the top of her head, “I won’t let anyone take you from me.”

With a deep breath, Laurel wiped her tears and looked up to Oliver, “I don’t want to cause you anymore trouble, and I -.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Oliver smiled, “I’ll go through anything to get back to you.”

“Oliver.” Laurel’s heart dropped. 

“Let me go check up on Felicity, and we can head out, okay?” Oliver tucked her hair back.

“Yeah.” Laurel smiled.

* * *

Felicity frantically wiped her tears from her face, resting her hands on the counter. The kitchen in the Foundry wasn’t used often, but since Felicity started spending more days here, she figured a break room would be good since she hated eating at the mainframe - and the fact that Oliver hated the dishes everywhere. Oliver would tease her about the dishes and the food, claiming this is how you gets ants and flies - and she loved when he would tease her. Why was she thinking of him, like that, at a time like this?

There had to be an explanation for this, Laurel returning from the dead, a bad one, it just had to be. Billy died today from Prometheus, and suddenly Laurel is returned to them? There are no coincidences, everything happens for a reason, and this one was a bad reason. 

If Laurel came back because of the Lazarus Pit, she would experience the same thing Sara and Thea did, bloodlust, forgotten memories, and returning as a monster. Yeah, there was no way that Laurel could avoid those things, but she didn’t show any symptoms, despite being gone for the same amount of time as Sara was - less time compared to Sara, but there was still the bloodlust that would cause her to kill everyone.

Even if it was Sara that brought her sister back, then wouldn’t they just of added her in earlier? But, of course, Ray said they can’t just come into anytime, they abandoned him and Kendra for two years at one point. So, honestly that was a possibility.  _ Damn _ . Laurel could actually be Laurel. But wouldn’t they know, time apparition and all? It still didn’t add up even if it was the most likely scenario. 

Felicity looked over to the cupboard, the alcohol from the last time Oliver and Felicity were here, alone, was in the cabinets.

* * *

Oliver walked over to the kitchen and almost ran into Felicity, holding glasses and wine.

“Oh, frack!”

Catching the red wine bottle, Oliver held it up upset.

“What are you doing with this?”

“Celebrating Laurel’s return.” Felicity nervously laughed.

Putting the bottle down to his side, Oliver took a deep breath, “What changed your mind, all of a sudden?”

“Well, you and John were right,” Felicity reached for the bottle, “I was taking my grief out on Laurel and that was wrong.”

Oliver pulled the bottle back, staring her down, “You never admit that you’re wrong.”

Felicity looked around, “A lot of miracles have happened today.”

With a deep breath, in and out, Oliver handed her the bottle, walking away, and wiped his mouth. He knew Felicity was a terrible liar, but maybe this was her way of trying to change, even if it meant lying. The two walked into the main room, Laurel staring at her suit with her coat on, and Felicity looked over to Oliver, breathlessly staring at her like some sort of gift. They stood there for what seemed like forever, Laurel at her suit, Oliver at her, and Felicity at him. Her heart stopped beating, there was a reason why this felt so familiar to her.

“Let’s do a toast to celebrate your return, Laurel!” Felicity held up glasses, smiling.

Laurel turned to Felicity, “A toast?”

Her eyes shot to the floor when she made contact with Oliver, Laurel didn’t know how to react to Oliver staring at her with such loving eyes and stammered,

“Felicity, I don’t know if you forgot but I don’t drink.”

His eye twitched, Oliver looked over to Felicity - he couldn’t call her out here.

“Oh, right!” Felicity forced out a laugh, “I’ll be right back with some water for you, it’s just been so long.”

As Felicity scurried over to the kitchen, Oliver sighed, holding Laurel’s face, “I’m sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for?” Laurel held his hand.

With another deep breath, Oliver shook his head, “I just really want to take you home, and I hate having to wait.”

Laurel laughed, “So you’re apologizing to yourself or me?”

“Can I say both?” Oliver smiled back, holding her against his waist. 

My gosh did he love seeing her smile.

“Eww, stop.” Felicity came back with water for Laurel and wine for Oliver, half full.

Biting his lips, Oliver begrudgingly let Laurel go, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Here you go, Laurel.” Felicity handed her the drink.

“Why does it smell funny?” Laurel sniffed.

“It’s carbonated water that Curtis and I was trying, we both thought it was pretty good,” Felicity gave Oliver his drink and poured hers, “and here’s Oliver and I’s drinks, matching.” 

“Thank you, Felicity.” Oliver pressed his lips up.

Holding her cup up towards Laurel, “I just wanted to apologize for my behaviour earlier. I’m dealing with the loss of someone I love and I’m,” Felicity sighed, “I’m just happy to have you back.”

A rush of relief washes over Laurel, “It’s good to be back.”

“Alright, in this moment of great celebration, drown your drinks in one go!” Felicity cheered, one fist in the air.

The three drank in one go, a loud  _ ahh _ , coming from them. The carbonated drink was bitter and gross, almost . . .

“Wait,” Laurel began to lose focus, “Felicity,” she looked up to her, her voice trailing off, “was this - ?”

“Laurel!” Oliver caught her and glared over to Felicity, “Felicity!”

“Well, you and I were a bit too busy to finish the wine the last time we were here, alone, and it was a bit hotter then, too, now that I think about it. I figured it might bring back some good memories, that is our trademark afterall.” Felicity kneeled down to play with the shattered glass.

“What did you give her?” Oliver held her face, burning, the beads of sweat starting.

“Don’t you mean the both of you?” Felicity held her finger to her lips.

Wide eyed, Oliver looked to the kitchen, a bottle of drops on the counter, “How much did you-?”

“I’m not sure.” Felicity swayed her arms as she stood up, “I never really am.”

Oliver placed Laurel on the floor and tried to swipe his phone open, his fingers stumbling.

“I’m only doing this for your own good,” Felicity frowned, “you never trust me, and I know what’s best for you, Ollie.”

“Don’t call me that.” Oliver scowled, realizing his vision was blurring.

“I put more in your drink than last time.”

_ Last time? _ Oliver thought to himself, he had no strength to get words out.

“When we were in Nanda Parbat,” Felicity walked over to Oliver.

_ Why? _ Oliver tried to shake off the drugs, none of it made sense to him.

“I’m sad you don’t remember, but it’s not like you ever really do - you didn’t then.” Felicity sighed. 

_ Then? _ The world spun around Oliver, forcing him on his back.

Felicity sat next to Oliver, caressing his face, “When I saw the way you looked at her, just now, I realized something, Ollie. We’re back where we were four years ago.”

What did she mean, Oliver’s eyes closed, the cold sweat creeped up from his lower back.

“Me watching you love Laurel, so much that you are willing to die for her, change for her, even be a hero for her. Everything you did when you came back was for her, and I wanted that so much and, when I finally got it, she dies and all you can do is pine for her.” Felicity looked up, tears streaming, “But that’s not important right now. I have to put her away until I can prove to you this isn’t Laurel; I don’t want you messing up what we have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard for me to write, and I had to take some time off to really figure out how it is that I wanted to write Felicity in this fanfic. Of course, I know Felicity is going to discover more of herself through Helix, but I want to be able to foreshadow that in a way that makes sense with her character's motivation, early on, before she leaves with Helix, and not how the show did it at all. There's a strong desire in me to show Felicity being the morally grey character she was always meant to be, and how hurtful it was to be in a one-sided relationship for about two to three years. There's so much I want to do with her character.
> 
> Let me know how you all are reacting to everything so far, because this fic is just about to get more "fun".


	5. 05 Don’t Fall for Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Laurel finally have a chance to be alone, but with the time ticking, no way out or in, what will happen to these two? Are they always bound to come together and separate? All the while, Thea comes to the Foundry to find her brother, frantically trying to contact him about something urgent, and goes to the team for help - but are they going to help her since they are the ones who captured him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [05.01] Oliver wakes up: “Arrow - Loss and Regrets Suite (Lauriver Theme)” by Blake Neely  
> [05.02] Thea confronts Felicity and the team: “Arrow Soundtrack: Season 3 - 14.Oliver Returns / Thea Learns His Secret” by Blake Neely  
> [05.03] Laurel summons *** “Lacrimosa” by Thomas-Adam Habuda

Oliver hazily woke up to the sound of his phone ringing, his chest constricting, and a sense of dread and panic filled his body. Looking around the room desperately, Oliver screamed and grunted in pain, his chest felt like it was caving in on itself. The ringing of the phone stopped, just as the pain did.

Glimpsing around the room, Oliver knew where he was, the basement of the Foundry. Everything was dimly lit, and the only source of light was about thirty feet away from him, Laurel’s back faced him as she laid on the floor in the cell they placed Andy in. Shaking his head, Oliver tried to move his body, get a sense of how much of his body he could move. Ropes tied his body around, a zip-tie around his wrist and ankles, and sweat sticking his clothes to his skin. How the hell did Felicity manage to get him down here, unless - 

“The damn recruits.” Oliver finished his thought aloud.

Felicity had a way with the recruits, acting as their leader, and would constantly undermine him behind his back, talk badly of him, and put him down any chance she could get. Oliver knew he should’ve put her in place sooner, but it was too late for that, she had them wrapped around her fingers. Damn.

Oliver’s phone rang again. 

Looking down, he realized it was Thea. How long had he been out of it? It could’ve been days for all he knew, they were in a basement of a basement, no way to tell time down here. When the ringing stopped, Oliver realized Thea called him a total of twenty-eight times, that woman was just as consistent as his mother. He knew Thea would be able to find them, and she, just like Moira, wasn’t a big fan of Felicity anyways - so hopefully she could see through her facade. Oliver closed his eyes, feeling his chest constrict again.

“Ollie.” Laurel heaved out from her chest.

“Laurel!” Oliver jumped forward from his chair, eyes wide.

Curling up in pain, Laurel screamed from what felt like a sword stabbing her through the chest.

“Laurel,” Oliver bit down on his teeth, undoing his zip tie with a flick of the wrist, “I’m coming, hold on!”

“Ollie!” Laurel shrieked, her Canary Cry shooting out the light as she writhed in pain.

“Laurel - !”

The Canary Cry knocked Oliver back, breaking his chair.

Hearing Oliver grunt in pain, Laurel bit down on her tongue, trying to hold back her screams.

“Laurel!” Oliver jumped up, breaking the zip-tie from his wrist.

He couldn’t see anything, it was so dark.

“Ollie.” The tears streamed, “I can’t breathe.”

Looking around the room, Oliver’s voice shook, “I’m sure it’s just cause I leave you breathless.”

Laurel smiled and Oliver could hear her painfully chuckle, “Is - is now a good time to be joking?”

“And who said I was?” Oliver tried to laugh back.

“What -what did she do to me?” Laurel sobbed, “Why would she do this?”

Oliver frowned, his nose wrinkled, and the tears stung his eyes hearing her voice break, “I don’t know yet.”

Oliver could hear her labored breathing, and his own chest pain sent him to the ground.

“Ollie!” Laurel choked.

“I’m okay.” Oliver heaved back, “I’ll be okay, you just keep talking so I can find you.”

“I love you.” Laurel sobbed.

“What?” Oliver swallowed.

When was the last time he heard this? 

It was when she left him, when he thought he lost her.

“Don’t say that yet.” Oliver started to choke up.

“I’m so sorry, Ollie.” Laurel held herself.

Finding the bars, Oliver slid to the floor, reaching out for Laurel, “Don’t apologize, I should’ve just had us leave, I saw through her intentions and still let her do it, I’m the one who is sorry.”

“How can you talk through all this pain?” Laurel felt something graze her.

“If it means being near you, that’s all that matters to me.” 

Laurel curled into his chest, “Is this our destiny?”

“No.” Oliver hastily answered, “And this time you have to stay alive to hear me say it back.”

Just when she thought her chest couldn’t feel any more pain, a loud sob rumbled from her.

“Hey, not another Canary Cry, I don’t think my body can handle it.” Oliver pulled her head against the bars.

Laurel laughed, “I’m sure you’d love to hear them.”

Oliver smiled, “Under different circumstances, yes.”

With a sigh, Oliver closed his eyes, "I'm just so glad I finally get to have some time with you."

"Ollie." Laurel whispered.

He didn't respond, just the soft hum of his breathing and murmurs of his heart.

Laurel shivered, her body was breaking down, and so was Oliver’s, if they didn’t act fast, something terrible would happen. She had to call her.

* * *

“What’re you guys all doing here?” Thea took off her coat, throwing it to the couch.

“Uhm,” Curtis pressed his lips together, “nothing, just late night party.”

“Not much of a party if you ask me.” Rene retorted.

“It could be a casual party.” Rory raised an eyebrow.

“Definitely, got wine and glasses!” Felicity beamed.

Thea noticed the broken glass of the floor and how sober the team was,

“Uh huh, I see you deal with grief very differently.”

Felicity darted her eyes, “What are you doing here yourself, Thea?”

Pulling her suit out from the glass case, Thea wrapped her bow around her, “Oliver’s missing.”

The team looked to one another, Curtis pulling back to the kitchen.

“Did you guys know he’s missing?”

“Well, I don’t know if you should be concerned, Thea,” Felicity swirled her wine, making faces, “Oliver always does this, withdraws to be by himself; I’m sure he’ll come when he decides to.”

Thea looked over to Rory, who sighed and followed Curtis into the kitchen,

“That does sound like him, but he promised he would change that.”

With a sigh, Felicity sipped her wine, “Isn’t that what he always says to us? Just trust me.”

Thea grabbed her case of bows from the shelf and looked at Rene, staring to the basement door, and then to Felicity, pouring another glass of wine.

“If I find out you had anything to do with my brother’s disappearance, I will kill you myself.” Thea snared.

“Woah!” Rene looked over, jumping off from the counter, “I just want to let you know, I had no doing’s in any of this.”

“Rene!” Felicity spilled some wine as she slung her glass to her side.

Rolling back her shoulders, Thea took a deep breath, and through clenched teeth, “Where is he?”

Taking a step back, Rene stood behind Felicity, at the corner of Thea’s eye view, and his breaths were heavy. Thea and Felicity stared each other down, neither moving, and as Thea reached for her sword, 

“What the?” Thea struggled to balance herself.

The lights of the Foundry flickered and the ground shook, a loud cry could be heard from underneath them. Rene grabbed onto the railing, dishes breaking could be heard from the kitchen, and Felicity rolled onto the floor. Thea’s eyes twitched, biting down on her teeth, she darted behind her to the basement door.

“Stop her, Rene!” Felicity’s cheeks shook, as she stood up.

“This is wrong.” Rene shook his head, unmoving.

“You’re useless.” Felicity sneered, slamming her hand on the main frame.

“LOCKDOWN ACTIVATED.” Flashed on the screen.

“Dammit!” Thea pulled on the door, slamming her fist.

Pushing her bow behind her, Thea stormed over to Felicity, cowering from her, and Thea pushed her to the floor,

“Open that goddamn door, and get me my brother.”

“He’s not in the right mind, Thea!” Felicity shouted, her cheeks shaking.

“You are not right in the head, if you think you can hold my brother in a cage.” Thea pulled out her sword, “And you’re even more stupid if you think I am going to let you.”

“Thea!” Rene tried to pull her back.

Swinging her sword towards Rene, Thea glared at Rene, “No one messes with my family.”

Curtis and Rory ran out from the kitchen.

“What happened, guys, the whole room shook -.” Curtis covered his mouth.

“Thea!” Rory darted to Thea.

“Stop.” Rene held his arm out in front of Rory.

Thea looked around to all of them in the room. She had to get Oliver out of there.

“What are you doing holding a sword out at us?” Rory shook his head.

“You are holding my brother, hostage, downstairs, and you’re asking me that?” Thea held the sword against Felicity’s neck.

“We’re not holding him hostage, just until he gets his head on right!” Felicity protested.

“Shut up,” Thea pressed the metal to her skin, “I really don’t want to hear any more of your lies.”

“It’s not just him down there.” Rory held his hands out, trying to explain things to Thea.

“What do you mean?” Thea loosened her grip.

“No, Rory!” Felicity tried to sit up.

“Stop!” Thea pushed Felicity to the floor, and looked back to Rory, “Go on.”

“I think it was your friend, Laurel.” Rory took a deep breath.

Rene held his mouth, looking away, and Curtis looked down to the floor. Thea stood up, her heart beating heavily,

“She’s back?” Tears forming.

“I think so.” Rory took a step towards her.

“It’s not Laurel, Thea!” Felicity stood up, pulling Thea to face her, “It’s not her.”

Glaring, Thea shoved Felicity back, “How can you say something like that?”

“I called Cisco, Thea, and he said Laurel’s evil doppelganger from another Earth is here.”

Thea’s face turned white, and she looked around the room, confused, “Her grave is dug up, someone took her body.” 

“Rory!” Curtis bent down to catch him.

Screaming, Rory’s rags gathered around him, his chest constricting in pain.

“Rory?” Rene held up his face, “You have to speak to us, man.”

“There - there’s someone else,” Ragman heaved out in heavy breaths, “there’s a demon downstairs.”

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Laurel could feel Oliver’s body going ice cold - she couldn’t lose him, not like this, not because of what she fought - drugs and alcohol. There was no more need to waste time.

“Oliver?” Laurel whispered.

No response, she could hear his heartbeat fading.

“I’m not going to lose you.” Laurel leaned away from him, his limp arm falling to the ground.

Holding the bars to stand up, Laurel’s chest constricted, causing her to choke. There was no time for this, she had to call her. Laurel couldn’t have them both die here, not like this, as victims. Reaching into her jacket, Laurel’s hand trembled, pulling out a white sheet of paper and shouting,

“Nightmare Nurse, I summon you, Demon from Hell, and I know you by name, Asa, I bind you to me until my wish is granted.”

The paper lit up, Laurel wincing her eyes from the brightness, and in soft embers revealed a language Laurel couldn’t read. Throwing the paper down to the ground, a hole ripped open, digging itself to the center of the Earth, burning red lined with a crimson color, and air pushed through, blowing Laurel’s hair back and almost knocking her over. In a moments second, the hole digging itself pierced through the Earth’s center, pouring blood colored smoke into the room.

Dropping to her knees, Laurel’s body gave out as she whispered, “Asa.”

Emerging from the smoke, the being arched her back, chest out, the figure took a deep breath. The beings long silky blonde hair poured down their back from their shoulders, luscious red lips released a breath of air, and their slender body walked towards Laurel like a Reaper. The smoke and shadows wrapped around the being, and the being continued walking towards Laurel, shedding the smoke and shadows to reveal long midnight colored heels and gloves and an amethyst nurse outfit, pressing against her body. 

“Laurel.” Asa whispered back.

With a flick of her wrist, the bars dissipated and the purple embers circled the three of them. Asa bent down to caress Laurel’s face, her lilac skin shining against the flames.

“Who hurt you?” Asa sneered.

Laurel stared into Asa’s eyes, heaving and beads of sweat falling.

Looking over to Oliver, Asa stood up, looking down on Laurel, who looked to him.

“Save him for me, Asa.”

Angry, Asa revealed her fang teeth, her devil wings puffed out, and her eyes burning with a purple ember, “I refuse to let you die, Laurel.”

With a soft  _ ha _ , Laurel looked over to her, “I know.”

Laurel pulled Oliver into her lap, “But I need you to save him.”

“I helped pull you from your eternal death, and this is the first thing you ask me to do?” Asa tucked her wings in.

“Please.” Laurel’s tears streamed, “Please, Asa.”

“You came back to destroy him.” Asa held her head up.

“I know,” Laurel hung her head, biting her lips, “but I love him.”

Watching Laurel cry over Oliver’s almost lifeless body, Asa knelt down,

“Your love for him and this pitiful plane of existence is why you did not belong in hell.”

Asa wiped Laurel’s tears, pulled Laurel close, and kissed her - on the cheek.

“I only ever wished you would love me that way.”

Asa’s kiss sent a rush over Laurel, tiny embers worked on Laurel, clearing her bloodstream of the alcohol and the drugs, forcing her to arch her back, convulsing, and Asa held Laurel’s back, laying her onto the floor. Looking over to Oliver, Asa took a deep breath through her nose,

“A broken hero succumbing to death because of alcohol and drugs.”

The red smoke weaved a nurse cap on her head and Asa knelt down to him,

“I will make this painful as possible for you.”

Oliver’s lips quivered turning purple.

“As long as Laurel lives,” medical equipment came from out of her hat, “I will keep you alive.”

“Gah!” Oliver grunted, the medical equipment stabbing into his body.

“The poison in your body will slowly come out in wisps of air, and when it is over, you will be alive.” Asa flung her wings out.

“Laurel.” Oliver barely opened his eyes.

“Huh.” Asa crossed her arms, “I didn’t think you could manage words in your condition.”

“Is she…?” Oliver reached out to her.

Biting down on her teeth, Asa sighed, “Laurel knows I won’t let her die, she is safe, and I am cleaning the alcohol and poison from her body.”

Relieved, Oliver closed his eyes shut.

“Hold on, Green Arrow.” Asa knelt down, her wings arched up, “I need you to do something for me, something I cannot.”

Oliver could barely open his eyes, “Yes.”

“Destroy the one who hurt our beloved.” Asa’s bloody irises engulfed in purple flames, sending chills down Oliver’s spine.

“I need to know you can hurt them, or I will come myself and drag them to hell.” Asa bared her teeth.

With a dry swallow, Oliver nodded his head.

“A pact with a demon requires a verbal consent, that way I  _ will _ be brought back.” Asa stood above Oliver.

“Yes,” Oliver wheezed, his heart heavy, “I will destroy the one who hurt our beloved.”

Asa stared at Oliver a bit longer, she could tell there was a lie to his voice, but that meant she could come back of her own free will without the need of a summon. But above all, that meant that she could see Laurel again.

“I will leave you here to suffer.”

And just like that, in an explosion of purple flames, Asa disappeared into the core of the Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you all like the new character addition? Anyone curious as to what their backstories together are? What do you think about the direction of the chapter so far?
> 
> Remember to give kudos and comment, lmk what you're thinking and if you like what I've got so far!

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this chapter really came from the question of: where is exactly is Oliver and Thea living now?
> 
> I figured, Thea would still be living at Laurel's apartment and opened it for Oliver to come live with her. Felicity never kicked Oliver out, Oliver volunteered to move out, because he felt uncomfortable living there knowing Thea had a rough time coming over and that he relives holding her body when no one else was there to distract him. Also, Thea sold the property to Felicity, transferring her name to the lease.
> 
> And then it became, well, how did Oliver and Thea handle the PTSD inflicted to them after seeing their loved ones alive?
> 
> Honestly, Oliver would be the one in a wreckage, and Thea would be tending to him, on the border line of ***** **** ** ***** (it's a spoiler that I can't reveal to y'all yet).
> 
> When Laurel Lance was reintroduced into Arrow in the mid-season finale, I wanted to find out what exactly Oliver was thinking, and that led to me writing this fic.
> 
> It was so unbelievable that the show refused to allow Oliver any voice in the episode, and only focused on Felicity's thoughts (which is in no way her fault, just the shitty writing). It's even more unbearable that the show has yet to allow Oliver and E2 Laurel have any interaction with one another *until* Oliver and Felicity tie the knot. It's completely unbelievable at how immature the writers are that they refuse to explore Oliver, as a character - along with Thea and Quentin - in regards to Laurel's return and their complex relationship with her. I just - *deep sigh* - fanfiction is therapeutic, and all of you as my therapists need to remind me to come and release steam at least every two weeks. Harass me on Tumblr.


End file.
